


notice

by sagimooon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 + 1 times trope, M/M, just a light read honestly, light short and happy, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagimooon/pseuds/sagimooon
Summary: Five times everyone thought that Sakusa and Atsumu were dating, and one time they confirmed it.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 219





	notice

**Five times everyone thought that Sakusa and Atsumu were dating, and one time they confirmed it.**

  
  


**ONE**

Miya Atsumu sat on a bench on the sidelines of the gym and whined.

Half an hour ago he had hit the floor badly during a receive, and the team’s therapist checked his knee and told him that he had to absent himself from practice for the rest of the week.

So now he was looking at his teammates playing, ice bag pressed to his injury, loudly sighing every time someone made a minor mistake.

“If I had been there that wouldn’t have happened,” he said, more to himself than to others.

Sakusa heard him, though, and replied flatly “if you hadn’t injured yourself like a dumbass maybe you’d be here.”

“Not even a bit of compassion, Omi-kun?”

“You brought this to yourself, and you’ll be fine in a few days anyway.”

Sakusa turned his back to him and began playing again. Less than a minute later, another mistake interrupted the game. He puffed, and the other man on the bench heard him.

“You know, I’d heal faster if I had a nice, sweet, gentle person taking care of me, just like you.”

Sakusa didn’t answer, he simply gave him a bad look and went back playing.

Two hours later practice ended, and Kiyoomi as usual was the first to get in and out of the changing rooms. 

Atsumu was ready to leave, slightly limping, when the other man reached him in front of the exit door, entwined their arms and told him he was going to help him back home.

A few of their teammates had finished showering and changing, just in time to see the two men walking closely together to the bus station.

  
  


**TWO**

The Black Jackals had been invited to do some games and funny short interviews for a YouTube channel.

They had answered fans’ questions from Twitter, been blindfolded and asked to guess what food they were tasting and now they had been asked to draw a bunch of their teammates in less than a minute.

The team’s overall artistic skills weren’t the best, most of them had only drawn stick figures with eyes and smiley mouths, the hair being the only distinguishable feature.

Atsumu proudly showed his piece. Four small human-like shapes could resemble respectibìvely Meian, Hinata, Bokuto and Sakusa.

Next to the latter’s face there was a tiny, barely visible heart.

A comment under the Youtube’s video that pointed it out got more than 450 likes.

  
  


**THREE**

Hinata and Bokuto somehow had convinced Atsumu and Sakusa to watch a new Disney movie at the latter’s house.

Chips and colas had been switched to paper tissues when the film took an emotional turn, and the two best friends sitting on the floor could be heard sobbing soundly.

Kiyoomi and Atsumu, sitting on the couch, were keeping their cool, or at least Atsumu thought so until he saw the other man’s eyes faintly gleaming.

“Omi-kun, are you crying too?” he asked in a curious tone.

“Shut up!” the other answered, crossing his arms and turning his face away.

“I didn’t know you were a crybaby, Omi-omi.”

“Weren’t you the one who said you cried for a whole week after watching Titanic when you were twelve or something like that?” the other rebunked.

“Stop bringing that up! It’s embarrassing, I know!”

“When did he say that?” Bokuto whispered to Hinata.

“I don’t remember it either,” he answered, looking back to the two men sitting behind him.

  
  


**FOUR**

Atsumu had gone back home for the weekend, and he had asked some friends from high school to have a small reunion. 

So he invited them to his house, they ate takeout food and started talking about the good ol’ days. One had even brought back a few class and club pictures.

“Hey,” one of his friends told him, pointing at a girl’s face, “that was your ex, you dated for like three weeks, right?”

“Yeah, then she dumped me.”

“I met her a few months ago at university. She told me she’s getting a doctorate degree there. She asked me about you, you know. She was just curious, though.”

“Well, It’s been what? five years since I last spoke to her, it’s not like I’d be interested in her either.”

A second later Atsumu’s phone emitted a short bing, the screen turning on just long enough for the friend to see a text from a certain _Omi_ , wishing him goodnight and telling that he would’ve called him tomorrow.

**FIVE**

“Can you stop moving?”

“No.”

“Please, Omi, I want to sleep.”

“I want to sleep too, so let me find a comfortable position.”

“Every time you move either I end up without a blanket or you kick me.”

“Well, it’s not my fault this bed is so small.”

The Black Jackals were out of town for a match. Their usual hotel annulled their booking without notice, so the staff had to settle down with a lower grade establishment, which clearly had very thin walls since Hinata, who had been walking through the hotel’s corridor back to his room, could hear the distinguished voices of his two teammates from their room.

“Omi, my back is getting cold.”

“Well, my feet are cold too, and what about it?”

“Are we sure it’s not only your feet but also your heart to be so cold?”

The last thing Hinata heard was “I’m going back to _my_ bed. ‘Night, _Miya_ ,” followed by an incomprehensible cry from the other man.

**AND ONE AGAIN**

“What did I tell you? What did I tell you?”

Kiyoomi had just put down his duffel bag when Atsumu entered the changing room and speedly walked towards him, a triumphant grin on his face promising nothing but annoyance.

“Yes, you were right, I admit it,” he muttered in reply.

The other guys in the room stared at them confusedly. They didn’t know that the two men had discussed who would win last night’s match during practice break. They watched it separately, not even texting each other, so now that the blond proved his prediction true he was for sure not going to let the other man forget about it that easily.

“You were right, I admitted it, what else do you want from me?”

The other man looked like he was about to say something, but then changed his mind and answered “let me think about it.”

Practice started and the matter was quickly brushed aside, yet their bickering kept going. 

Every move one of them made was followed by the other man’s snickering comment, every word was followed by the other’s glooming gaze. Everything was getting more and more intense with each passing second.

The other people in the gym could feel the tension between the two rising. It was normal to have a bit of attrition between the two of them, yet this time it felt like it was charged with an energy different from their usual squabble.

Sakusa was getting close to his breaking point, and snarked a really low insult.

Atsumu, at this, smirked.

“Oh, you want to kiss me so ba-”

He didn’t have the time to finish the sentence before the other man placed himself in front of him and shut him up by smacking their lips together.

“Wait, let me finish the sentence at least!” he rebuked, slightly blushing.

“You got what you wanted, so now shut the fuck up.”

The gym was in complete silence, processing what had just happened.

Someone fake-coughed, probably trying to cover a chuckle, and caught the two men’s attention.

“What?” they asked in unison.

They all shook their heads and turned away from them, going back to whatever they were doing before. 

Maybe it was better to ask nothing with those two.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I wrote this impulsively last night, it's not much but I hope you enjoyed it. You can find me on Twitter, I'm @/sagimooon there too.


End file.
